This Is What You Came For
by Regina Hyde
Summary: On the hunt for A, Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily find themselves stranded in the quaint town of Storybrooke with its unique residents. Maybe these two different worlds can help each other after all. Starts with OutlawQueen, CaptainSwan, Haleb, Ezria, Paily and Spoby but may change.
1. Welcome To Storybrooke

**1 - Entering Storybrooke**

 **Quick rundown: Allison is actually dead, they know Mona was A but no Charles. For OUAT, Robin is alive (no camelot or underworld) but no Marion etc. Anyway (please review) and enjoy...**

"You're sure these are the coordinates Caleb got from the phone trace?" asked Emily, for the 400th time.

"Yes Emily, I am sure" Spencer tried to keep her tone even as her hands clenched a little tighter around the steering wheel, "I know it's a long shot!"

"Long way to go for a long shot" muttered Hanna, from the back seat raising her eyebrows.

"Look Hanna, do you want to know who A is or not?" snapped Spencer, glaring at her in the rear view.

"Guys please. We have another couple of hours together could we please not fight!" Aria said.

Although the girls were good friends, 7 hours together in a car was a enough to put anyone on edge.

Leaning back, Spencer kept her eyes fixed on the road but her mind wandered. Maybe this had been a mistake, it was definitely a long shot. Glancing at the sat nav, she was unwelcomely reminded that the coordinates led to a random woodland area in Maine with nothing for miles either side. Maybe she was just desperate for answers and this was a pointless trip. Oh well, too late now, 7 hours in, no going back now.

"If you're getting tired we can switch Spence. I'm happy to take over" said Aria, trying to change the subject again.

"Sure, I could use a stop anyway!" gratefully, Spencer welcomed the conversation change.

"Yeah I have to pee!" butted in Hanna, in her usual blunt manner.

"Stopping it is!" said Aria, shooting a look at Hanna who remained oblivious.

* * *

It was 5pm when the Sat Nav announced in it's monotone drone "you have reached your destination". Aria killed the engine and the girls sat still just staring at where they were, which appeared to be the middle of nowhere. There was a general air of disappointment, despite none of them really believing there was anything to find in the first place.

"What were we expecting?" asked Emily, bitterly.

"Alright Emily, you were right are you happy?" snapped Spencer, folding her arms.

"Relax Spence, everybody lost" said Aria.

"Let's just keep driving and we need to find somewhere to stay anyway. If we're up here we may as well make a weekend of it" said Spencer, clipping her seatbelt back in.

Slowly, Aria slid the car into gear and they started forward. After about 3 meters there was what appeared to be a flash of sunlight causing all the girls to momentarily squint and suddenly Aria slammed on the brakes stopping them dead.

"Woah Aria, relax you're going to mess up the brakes!" said Spencer, very aware that it was her car they had decided to drive.

"Umm, guys. I swear that sign wasn't there earlier?" said Aria slowly trying to sound calm.

Slowly following her gaze, the others glanced around and saw the green road sign that stated in clear white letters ENTERING STORYBROOKE.

"You probably just missed it earlier. At least we don't have to drive that far to get a room" said Emily, trying to reassure her.

"Sorry guys, I guess I'm just a bit on edge" said Aria, starting the car again.

"We all are, don't worry about it"

"Storybrooke, I've never even heard of it" said Spencer, pulling out her phone to try and search it up.

"Looks like the type of town that's never heard of wifi" said Hanna, looking distastefully out the window.

"No phone signal" said Spencer, giving up and looking out the window, "Lets hope they have somewhere for us to stay"

* * *

There was a knock on the door and before the occupant had time to reply Emma Swan burst into the office.

"There is no point in knocking if you're not going to wait for a response Emma!" said Regina, rolling her eyes as she told the blonde sheriff for the 12 millionth time.

Ignoring Regina's remark Emma said, "You're going to want to hear this?"

"Go on then, shock me" said Regina, putting down her fountain pen and leaning back in her leather chair folding her arms.

"Someones just seen a silver toyota cross the town line. 4 girls inside, according to David he's never seen any of them before" Emma serious tone was a sharp contrast to the mayor's teasing.

That was something Regina was not expecting, that Emma could tell by the small frown that played on the mayor's red lips. Her worry was warranted, seeing as no stranger had crossed the town line since Emma and August's arrival almost 3 years ago. No one should be able to find Storybrooke, so what made these girls so special?

"I believe it's time we welcome our guests, don't you think Sheriff?"

 **Alright I know this is a short chapter, but I really wanted to start the ball rolling on this one. They should be a longer in future! Please review and let me know what you think - RH**


	2. Granny's Bed and Breakfast

**2 - Granny's Bed and Breakfast**

After leaving the car in a nearby space, the girls had found a small B&B and were waiting at the desk which appeared to be unmanned.

"Okay, what is with this wallpaper?" asked Hanna, distastefully glancing at the walls red flower pattern which they all had to admit wasn't exactly pretty.

"Hanna" hissed Aria, as an old woman shuffled towards the desk shooting Hanna a murderous glare.

"Can I help you?" she snapped, looking over the girls with clear hostility.

"Umm, hi we were wondering if you have any rooms available?" asked Spencer, as usual taking the lead.

"Sure" the woman was clearly unwilling to offer any additional information without prompting.

"Can we have 2 rooms preferably next to each other"

"Ruby!" the woman yelled, making them all jump.

A few seconds later, a tall skinny brunette with bright red streaks in her hair dressed in a skimpy waitress uniform made her way in from the other side of the counter.

"What is it Granny?" she asked, popping her chewing gum.

"Can you show these girls to their rooms please?" Granny handed Ruby two keys with the numbers 1 and 2 engraved on them and gave her a look.

Not one that Spencer understood, but she definitely noticed. Ruby turned to them with a slightly confused look and them gestured for them to follow her upstairs.

"So where are you girls from?" Ruby smiled, as she led them up the stairs.

"Philadelphia, a little town called Rosewood" replied Emily.

"Sounds like a nice place. So what brings you to Storybrooke?"

"Ummm, we..." Emily looked at Spencer but it was Hanna who jumped in.

"We were on our way to Portland to meet some friends but the had to cancel at the last minute so we decided to stop here"

"Oh okay" something in Ruby's tone suggested that she didn't quite believe them. But she quickly unlocked the 2 doors which were adjacent to each other and stood back.

"These are your rooms, Granny's cafe is just downstairs so whenever you're hungry we open from 7-9. If you need anything just ask and enjoy your stay"

They waited until Ruby left and Emily and Hanna had dumped their stuff in Room 2 and all gathered in room 1, sat on the bed in silence.

"Why is everyone looking at us like we just killed someone?" said Aria finally, breaking the highly uncomfortable silence.

"You don't think they know, about Rosewood?" asked Emily quietly.

"No, no way" said Hanna, "Okay, there's no way this tiny little town in Maine has heard of Rosewood, it's literally miles away!"

"Yeah but you never know. Ali's disappearance was quite a major story" said Aria.

"It doesn't matter if they know! Let's just use this weekend to gather our thoughts and then when we get back maybe we will be a step closer to finding A and this trip won't be a complete waste!" said Spencer, fiddling with her nail.

Aria's features softened a little, it was clear that Spencer blamed herself for dragging them up here and she wanted to reassure her. She decided the best way was to just change the conversation topic.

"I'm starving, you wanna go downstairs and get some food"

"Good idea!" said Emily, jumping at a chance to lighten the mood.

* * *

Emma and Regina arrived outside Granny's and were greeted by Ruby, who had clearly been waiting for them. She had been pacing slightly agitatedly before a look of relief spread across her face at the sight of the women.

"They're inside" she said.

Emma moved to go straight inside but Regina grabbed her arm and turned to Ruby "What do we know about them?"

"4 girls, they say they're from a town called Rosewood in Philadelphia. Said they just stopped by on their way to Portland, but I'm not convinced" said Ruby, folding her arms.

"No one just 'stops through' Storybrooke. No one should be able to find it!" Emma was clearly a lot more shaken by this than she was letting on and Regina could hear the panic rising in her voice.

"Do you think they know about magic?" asked Regina, trying to keep Emma focused and calm.

"They didn't mention it but neither would I. To people who don't know it would sound crazy?!" said Ruby, making a good point.

"Alright Sheriff, time to do some digging" said Regina, warily watching Emma as she shifted in agitation.

She began to walk boldly towards the door to Granny's as Emma turned to Ruby and said a quick thanks before turning and hurrying after the mayor. They walked over to the counter and tried to keep from staring. The 4 girls were sat in a booth near the corner, talking quietly.

"What do you think Granny?" asked Emma, leaning on the counter.

"They're suspicious, but I don't see them as a threat"

"Great, now we're taking advice from a wolf!" mumbling Regina, rolling her eyes.

"You were more than happy to take advice from Ruby, madame mayor!" said Emma, who knew Regina and Granny never really saw eye to eye.

"Here's your coffee" said Granny, handing Emma hers and slamming Regina's down on the counter in front of her earning her a glare.

"Well, I'd say it's about time we introduced ourselves" said Emma, interrupting the staring contest that had ensued.

* * *

"I still think Melissa..." started Hanna warily.

"Please don't go there Han" jumped in Spencer, taking a sip of her triple shot black coffee.

"Look I'm not saying she's A, I just think she knows more than she's saying" Hanna raised her hands defensively.

"Yeah Spence, we can't exactly forget that she was in Ali's room the night..." Aria started.

"So, you must be our latest visitors"

Looking up, they saw two women stood at the end of their table. The one who had spoken had what Spencer saw as a slightly cold smile on her red lips and short raven hair, dressed neatly in a black blazer and trousers with a purple silk blouse. The woman next to her was much more casually dressed in a white tank top, jeans and a red leather jacket. She was stood with her fingers hooked in her pocket and their eyes were immediately drawn to the shiny gold sheriff's badge in her belt.

"Umm, I guess so" said Aria, with a small smile.

"Well I'm Regina Mills, I'm the mayor. Sheriff Swan and I thought we should welcome you to our little town" she said, her voice sweet but the girls could sense an edge to it none of them quite understood.

"Lovely to meet you" said Emily, the politeness her mother had taught her taking over, "I'm Emily and this is Aria, Hanna and Spencer"

"So what brings you to our small town? I only ask as we don't exactly get many visitors!" Regina was still smiling but Aria noticed this was the second time they'd been asked in the 10 minutes they'd been there.

"We were on our way to Portland and thought we'd stop for the weekend" said Emily, smiling, "This town seems charming"

"Well, we do our best to be welcoming" said Regina, glancing to Emma who had been practically mute the entire conversation and was staring intently at the girls.

Aria and Emily were shifting under her gaze and Regina lightly tapped her Emma's arm to try and get her to stop. Emma appeared to snap out of it, and just at that moment 3 people bustled into the diner. The first in was a young boy who was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Mom! Mom!" he beamed, rushing over to Emma and Regina, "David let me drive the truck!"

"You did what?!" snapped Regina, turning and glaring at the tall man with neat brown hair and a sheepish expression.

"I just wanted to show him we were cool grandparents!" he said, avoiding eye contact.

"Come on dad, really?!" it was the first time the Sheriff had spoken so far.

"What damage do I have to repair?" Regina's voice was soft, in a calm-before-the-storm kind of way.

"Only like one postbox!"

"David!"

"Come on Henry, let's get you a hot chocolate" said the other woman, who had a short dark hair and bright eyes, ushering the boy away.

Regina had grabbed David's arm and walked off to one corner where she was clearly giving him a piece of her mind. David looked decidedly uncomfortable, shifting from side to side, eyes fixed on the floor. Emma turned to the girls, who were looking slightly confused.

"Sorry, those are my parents Mary-Margaret and David" she offered in way of an explanation, "And that is Henry. He's mine and Regina's son"

Hanna's eyes widened and she said, "Oh are you two together?"

"Hanna!" said Spencer and Aria at the same time.

"It's totally okay if you are, Emily's like that!"

"Hanna!" said Emily a little louder, shooting her a glare.

"No no" laughed Emma, good naturedly, "I'm his biological mother but Regina adopted him as I was very young at the time"

"Oh" said Hanna, nodding.

"Emma, do you want anything?" called Mary-Margaret, from the counter.

"I'd better go, but it was nice to meet you girls. I hope you enjoy your stay in Storybrooke" smiled Emma, turning and heading towards the counter.

"Hanna, you can't just ask people things like that?" said Spencer, glaring at her friend.

"What? It was a reasonable question"

"And you just had to announce to everyone that I was gay in the first 15 minutes of being here!" snapped Emily, folding her arms.

"Sorry, I panicked!" Hanna's tone made it clear she was not very sorry.

"So, what do we think?" asked Aria, lowering her voice a little.

"I don't know about you guys, but the mayor scares me" said Emily, glancing at where David was still being reprimanded.

"Yeah, let's not get on the wrong side of her shall we!" said Spencer, looking over at Emma, Mary-Margaret and Henry who were laughing and smiling together, "Sheriff Swan seems nice though, what was her name?"

"Emma, I think"

"Maybe we've finally found a police officer we can trust" said Aria, ever the optimist.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I think Caleb must have got his information wrong, unless you think Mayor Mills is A?" said Spencer, ever the pessimist.

"I don't know, I think we should do some more digging. There must be something important here, Caleb worked on that for a long time, chasing a lot of dead ends. Plus there's something about this place"

Emily raised an eyebrow quizzically at Hanna's declaration and she explained, "I don't know, this place gives me weird vibes"

"Thanks Sylvia Browne!" said Spencer, sarcastically, "Well I say we finish our coffee and then go exploring. If we're going to stay here we may as well look around!"

"Who?"

"Never mind Han, let's go!" said Emily, downing the rest of her drink.

* * *

Once Regina had finished scolding David, she made her way over to Emma and pulled her to one side.

"Sorry, about dad!" said Emma.

"Well, I'll be fixing a postbox and a few lampposts but I think he's got the picture!" said Regina, dismissing it with a wave of her hand, "Now, what do you think?"

"My superpower tells me they're lying about stopping through on the way to Portland but not about who they are or anything else. What do you suggest we do?"

The Mayor was silent for a moment, mulling over possibilities in her head.

"I say, we borrow Henry's book and see if they look like any of the characters in there and go from there. Seeing as we can't exactly ask them if they are from a magical land, I think it's our best shot"

"Good plan, I'll get it off Henry tonight and have a look"

"Alright, meanwhile, I'm going to see if I've got anything in my vault to help us out"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Henry, sticking his head in the gap between his two mothers.

"Discussing a new mission Henry, you want in?" smiled Regina, knowing Henry's love of adventures.

"Sure" beamed Henry, excited.

"It needs a name kiddo" said Emma, as Henry pondered.

"How about...Operation Eagle?" he declared, clearly proud of himself.

"Operation Eagle is ago!" said Emma, with a mock salute making Henry giggle.

Ago indeed, thought Regina as she watched the girls carefully.


	3. The Docks

**3 -The Docks**

"Do you know what's great about Storybrooke?" asked Aria, smiling as they strode along the docks.

They had seen the majority of the town from Every Given Sundae, which they discovered did excellent ice cream to Gold's Pawn Shop which they hadn't gone into based on the weird assortment of objects and unfriendly looking old man glaring at them as they looked through the window. They finished their trip walking along the docks, getting some fresh air and all four were in noticeably higher spirits.

"Ice cream?" asked Hanna, holding up her triple chocolate cone.

"No, but it is good!"

"You can't say that, you got pistachio!" Hanna shot a demeaning glance at her cone.

"Hey, I like pistachio" said Aria, defensively.

"Ummm, the scenery?" asked Emily, enjoying the normality of the game.

"It is beautiful, but again nope" she popped the p, as she took another bite.

"Go on then, I give up!"

"Has anyone got any texts while we're here?" asked Aria, glancing between them.

They all shook their heads, and a smile broke out across Aria's face, "What's great about Storybrooke, is that it is appears to be out of A's catchment are"

The girls walked in silence for a while, as it slowly dawned on them that Aria was right. None of them had heard from A since they arrived, while Spencer still had reservations as they had only been there for a few hours, it still it was a nice feeling. That was something they could all agree on.

Suddenly, there was a small thump that made them spin around and they saw a man with short dark hair dressed head to toe in black. He had clearly just jumped from a particularly impressive looking ship onto the docks and as they watched, he pulled a hip flask from his belt and took a swig.

"Who does he think he is, a pirate?" Hanna was unimpressed.

The man finally looked around and stopped when he saw the 4 girls staring at him. They immediately averted eye contact but it was too late, the sound of his boots told them he was making his way over.

"Morning ladies!" they were struck by his clipped British accent.

"Good morning" said Aria, smiling politely.

They were all trying not to stare, but the glint of it had caught all their eyes. The man raised his arm and presented them with the shiny silver hook.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he grinned charmingly, "I'm Killian by the way, but everyone calls me Hook"

"Hook?" asked Aria, "As in Captain Hook?"

He preened a little as he cocked an eyebrow and said, "Ah, so you've heard of me"

"I've heard of the guy who lost his hand to a crocodile with the perm and twirly moustache" said Aria, narrowing her eyes at him. Was he being serious? Did he actually think he was Captain Hook from Peter Pan?

"Perm? What in the bloody hell...?" started Hook, before he was interrupted by a sharp recognisable voice behind all of them.

"I do hope you're not upsetting our guests, Jones" said the mayor, that fixed smile on her face again.

"Merely getting acquainted Madame Mayor" he said, looking mildly irritated by her presence.

"I like to hear it, so what do you think of our little town girls?"

"Oh it's beautiful" said Aria, enthusiastically. She loved a picturesque little village, despite the situation.

"So you've met the Evil Q..." Hook turned to the girls, clearly about to make some snide remark.

"Don't you have somewhere to be guyliner?" snapped the Mayor, fixing him with a death stare.

"Actually, I'd like to know what the bloody hell is a perm?" said Hook, suddenly remembering the previous conversation.

"That is a question for Emma, not me. Why don't you go find her?" Regina's meaning was clear.

Shooting her one last glare, Hook stalked off down the marina muttering something about perms.

"Don't mind him, he's quite a fan of rum for every meal of the day" said Regina, by way of an explanation for Hook's bizarre behaviour, "Anyway, must go"

Waiting until she was a few meters away, Hanna turned around and said, "Okay, how is she everywhere?"

"Maybe this is on her way to work" said Emily, glancing in the direction the mayor had left in only to find she was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah well she scares the hell out of me" said Aria, shifting uncomfortably.

"Forget Madame Mayor" said Spencer, shifting a little, "I think we should head back anyway"

As they headed back to Granny's, Emily couldn't quite shake the feeling that the mayor had disappeared far too quickly. Maybe, it was the suspicious streak she had, or A had given her.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" asked Regina, looking up from the book she was flicking through as Emma rounded the corner of the vault.

"Nothing" said Emma clearly frustrated, running a hand through her hair "I've read this book cover to cover and got Henry to give me a second opinion. They don't look like anyone in here!"

Regina frowned and closed the book, "Well, we need to hurry up. They are definitely getting suspicious no thanks to the handless wonder!"

"Hook?"

"Nearly called me the Evil Queen in front of them!"

Emma winced, just when she had thought Regina was starting to warm up to Hook, "I think we need to have a town meeting, make sure everyone is aware of the situation"

"You're probably right, alright I'll send out a notice. Can you and David help spread the word?" Regina was pacing again.

"Did you find anything by the way?" said Emma, looking at the various books and bottles that lay discarded around the vault.

"Oh a few, all of which would do permanent damage!"

"Regina!" said Emma, warningly.

"Oh relax Emma, I'm not going to use any of them!" said Regina, "But otherwise I'm looking like I'm out of options"

"Leave it to me" said Emma, suddenly looking enlightened.

"What are you thinking" said Regina, squinting at her. She had learnt to mistrust some of Emma's _ideas_. Like the time she had suggested that taking Snow for a girls night out

"Well, I did used to find people for a living" said Emma, smiling.

* * *

It was just after the town meeting, and the news of their visitors had not gone down well. Regina was in her office along with David, Mary-Margaret, Belle and Gold. Gold and Regina had got in an extremely heated argument and the other 3 were watching uncomfortably. Each party was blaming the other's magic for the apparent lapse in the town line's protection charm. Names were being fired left and right, until Emma burst into the office with a triumphant grin on her face. Snow, Belle and David looked overjoyed at the interruption and Emma didn't even stop to notice Regina's flushed face and Gold's fixed snarl.

"I've found them. And there is a lot to know" said Emma, holding up a thick file.

"Wow Emma, you've had like an hour" said Snow, undyingly supportive.

"So who are they?" asked Gold, straight to the point.

"Trust me there's a lot to know" said Emma, "Have any of you heard of a girl called Alison DiLaurentis?"

* * *

They still couldn't agree. Hanna and Emily were convinced it was Melissa, Spencer thought it was Jason despite Aria's insistence that actually he was a good guy and Aria couldn't make up her mind between Melissa, Mona and Jessica DiLaurentis although even she knew that was a long shot. They were sat on the bed in a circle, going back over the evidence they had. After rewatching the video about 7 times, Spencer slammed her laptop shut in disgust and lay back.

"A lot of people were in that video, okay? Ian, Garrett, Jenna..."

"Okay, but we know it wasn't Garrett. Ian's dead"

"How can we be 100% sure that it's not Garrett" said Spencer, but they all knew that she was just grasping at straws.

Aria, Emily and Hanna shared glances. Just as Emily opened her mouth to try bringing Spencer round to the idea, they were interrupted by what sounded like screeching and the roar of a car engine. Jumping up, Hanna was first to the window and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" her mouth dropped open and the others rushed over to join her.

Simultaneously, they gasped. In the street outside the window, they saw what looked like a large winged gremlin circling around a beat up yellow bug. As they watched, the mayor and the sheriff lept out of the car and nodded to each other. As Emily squinted to get a better look, she saw both women thrust their hands towards the winged monster (which was strange enough). Simultaneously, white and red light hit the creature in the chest causing it to screech and thrash its limbs around. Looking down, they saw the sources of the light. White shot from the Sheriff's palms and red from Madame Mayors. Suddenly, with a howl the creature turned and flew off into the distance. Quickly, it became very clear that it was clearly just getting a run up. They say Regina shout something to Emma and the two women dived into the bug and it sped off down the street with the gremlin close behind.

"Oh my god! What the hell have we got mixed up in?" said Emily, glancing wide eyed at her friends as all 4 tried to process what had just happened.

* * *

Regina ducked as the gremlin crossed the town line and immediately burst into dust with a howl. As Emma jumped out of the bug and jogged up to her, Regina steadied her breathing and looked at Emma.

"Well, so much for keeping a low profile for our visitor huh?" asked Emma, smiling wryly but quickly her face fell.

It was no laughing matter and she new it. Now what were they going to do?

 **Okay so I know these chapters are a bit long and uneventful but I'm just trying to establish the basics - both groups finding out about each other - before I can really develop relationships between characters and move the story forward. Please bear with me. Please review so I know if people actually want this story to be written, or if you enjoy it or maybe some ideas etc? - RH**


End file.
